7 Things
by AlwaysLaughing242
Summary: Miley Cyrus' song 7 things shows exactly the relationship between Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, what will happen when the song ends? Please Review!SONGFIC


**Well, this is the first time I write in fanfiction, I hope you like it, please review, I need to know what you think about it, please, please, please**

**I don't own anything, anything really  
**

When I have math homework I always listen to music, it makes me relax and enjoy doing it, of all subjects, math is my favorite, that's why I'm considered one of the smartest girls at East High

I was trying to do some really hard exercise when my PC selected Miley Cyrus' song 7 Things

-Ohh, I love this song!!- I said to myself

This is really a good song, mostly because it always remind me about Troy, I like to remember a lot of moments that Troy and I have shared since we're friends, almost like all my life...

**1, 2, 3, 4**

My mind started dissipating as all the memories came in front of my eyes

**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care**

_-We're friends, right?- A six-year-old Troy asked_

_-We're best friends– I answered him – but why do you ask? -_

_Troy ran and hugged me_

_-Chad told me I had to ask you out... you know, as a date– He said with his head in my hair– But I don't want to lose you as a best-best friend – He looked deep into my eyes_

_-You don't have to do anything Chad say, I mean, he's a moron– I said pulling away off the hug_

_-You're always right– I giggled –I won't listen to him, I care a lot about you– He ended with a smile_

_I threw myself in his arms and we hugged again_

_-I care a lot about you too– I whispered into his ear_

_We hugged tightly, I learned what a best friend is at the age of 6, thanks to Troy, he'll always be my best friend..._

**  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear  
**

_I was crying, no, I was melting through my eyes, I remember I was in the backyard and it was the worse day of my entire life, I didn't even know why, I was just depressed, it started raining and I sat down on the wet floor_

_-I don't think this is healthy for you...- A voice yelled from the fence_

_I lifted my head to see Troy walking to me_

_-What are you talking about?- I asked standing up_

_-Both, rain and crying– He added holding my shoulders, I giggled –That's better– He said referring to my laugh –Wanna talk?-_

_I just nodded and followed him inside_

_-What's wrong?- He said whipping my tears away_

_-I don't know– I started –I just felt like crying, but I don't know why...-_

_-Ok, that's weird– He laughed, I did too –But you're a girl, so I guess it's normal for you– He smirked_

_I gave him a look_

_-Alright, I just wanted to tell you that you're my best friend, and I don't want anything to break us apart– He smiled_

_-Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better– I said hugging him –I don't want anything to change between us either– I finished_

_Then I figured out what was bothering me...Today, Troy got a girlfriend, and this was the first time I realized I was jealous of her spending so much time with him...but now I know he will never replace me, I will always be special for him...we were nine years old that day..._

**  
The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
**

As much as I love Troy, I am perfectly conscious he has a lot of defects, and this song shows each one of them:

_-Come on, Gabs!!, you know you love me!!- He laughed_

_-No, I don't, you THINK everybody loves you, that's different– I shot back throwing him a pillow_

_He pretended to be hurt, but then laughed_

_-I'm pretty sure you love me– He yelled tickling me_

_-Troy, stop it!!!, I don't love you, YOU love yourself!!!- I laughed_

_-That's true, I mean, what's not to love about me!!!-_

_-You're such an EGOMANIAC!!!-_

_My cell phone rang_

_-Hello?- I asked, and the sound that came out of my mouth was barely a whisper_

_-Hey Gabs, it's Troy– He said in the phone_

_-Hey Troy, what's up?- I hardly say trying to clear my throat_

_-Still without voice?- He said, I could hear his smile_

_-Yes– I tried to say_

_-What?- He asked jokingly_

_-Yes– I repeated_

_-I can't hear you, please talk louder!- He laughed_

_-TROY!- I yelled getting out of tune_

_I coughed and cleared my throat again, he bursted into laughter_

_-Sorry, sorry, but you talk funny– He justified_

_-Stop your GAMES before I get mad at you!- I whispered_

_-Ok- he said still laughing –You know I'm just kidding-_

_I smiled, even though I knew he couldn't see me_

_Taylor and I were in the cafeteria when Troy walked into us_

_-Hey girls– He said_

_-Hi Troy– We both responded without paying attention, we were busy looking our chemistry book_

_-Gabs, I wanted to... emm, well... emm, I... you....I wanted– He stammered _

_-Do you need me to slap you?- Taylor suggested raising her head from the book_

_-I'm okay, thank you– He quickly responded_

_-Don't worry, she won't– I said touching his shoulder –Can you leave us a moment please?- I asked Taylor_

_-Okay– She said standing up_

_-Now tell me– I said turning to him –Before she comes back and slap you– I giggled_

_-Well, I wanted to...emm..you...I...I, well....you...mm, do you...I mean...I wanted you and I to...hang out sometime?- He finally let out_

_-Troy...we hang out almost everyday...- I stated –Are you sure this is what you wanted to ask me?-_

_-I guess...- He said –Never mind- He walked away_

_-TROY??- I called as he moved away –That's a weird boy– I said to myself trying to feel normal about his INSECURITY_

_-I'm tired of this, Troy– I said as a tear rolled down my cheek_

_-But, I don't get it, this shouldn't affect you– He said whipping my tear away –You shouldn't be jealous- _

_I shivered when I heard that word_

_-I'm not jealous, I mean, I'm your best friend– I justified –it's just I'm not used to NOT spending time with you...-_

_-I'll spend time with you anyway, you know that...- He said_

_-But is different, you have a girlfriend now– I replied_

_-I have had other girlfriends before!- He stated_

_-But we were nine, that wasn't anything serious, now we're fifteen, is serious enough- _

_-You know I LOVE YOU, you're like my sister-_

_-But you still LIKE HER, and that's enough for me-_

_-Please don't get mad, nothing is going to change, I promise-_

_And with that, I knew I couldn't stay mad at him, It wasn't his fault, I loved him anyway_

**  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
**

Even though we have the same friends.....he acts like a jerk sometimes

_I was sitting in my bed a Saturday afternoon when I heard something I my balcony door_

_-Huh?- I asked myself when I didn't see anyone out there_

_Then I saw another rock hitting the glass, I giggled to myself when I thought who could be throwing them outside_

_I opened the door and looked down and there he was, Troy was standing right below my balcony_

_-Hey RomeoS...– I said kind of confused when I saw Chad was standing next to Troy_

_-Ready....Set....Fire– Was the last thing I heard before being soaked in water_

_-Aarrghhhhhgh– I yelled slamming the door and grabbing my cell phone before hearing Troy and Chad bursting into laugher_

_-Hello?- Taylor asked in the phone_

_-Aarrghhhhhgh– I yelled –Troy and Chad just-_

_-Let me guess, they water-balloon-attacked you– She said with a bored voice_

_-How did you-_

_-They came here first....-_

I don't know why, even after all of that, I am still in love with him, I mean, secretly in love with him

**  
It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology**

**  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here  
**

_-Another text message from Troy– I told Taylor as I checked my cell phone_

_-What does he say?-_

_-Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to soak you, please forgive me, please, please, I was stupid and all I wanted was to have fun, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I won't do it again, ever, really, sorry, sorry– I read_

_-Wow, he's sorry– Taylor laughed –Why don't you forgive him already? I did forgive Chad and I'm not as in love with him as you are with Troy-_

_-I'm not letting him treat me that way– I said erasing the text message –and I'm not in love with him– I added_

_As I said that, my cell phone rang again_

_-Look, he's desperate– She giggled_

_-He send me a picture of him with puppy dog eyes!!- I said with tenderness in my voice looking at my phone_

_-Just forgive him– She said_

_-I'm already texting him– I said as I wrote "I hope this was really the last time you do something like that to me, you're forgiven :)"_

**  
The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
**

My remembering session was interrupted when I heard a tapping in my balcony

**  
And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like  
**

I looked outside to find Troy standing there, it was really usual of Troy, sometimes I think he just prefers climbing the tree more than walking to my front door

**  
The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's**

-Hey– I said opening the door

-Hey– He greeted back

I looked at him, I loved his sandy brown hair and melted into his ocean blue eyes, I was really in love with him, he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt (what a coincidence!!!)

-I came here because I wanted to do something for so long ago– He said walking close to me

The time seem to stop when he reached my lips and the song told me what was happening

**  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
**

He put his hands in my waist so I couldn't walk away, but I didn't want to, I threw my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me, and smiled into the kiss, so did he

**  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do**

We finally pulled away and he hold my hand, I felt a smile drawing on my face and threw myself into his arms

-I love you– He said –I've always had-

-So do I- I added

THE END


End file.
